


Mine

by apertedevue



Category: NielWink - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omegaverse, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, pornwhatplot, possessive daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apertedevue/pseuds/apertedevue
Summary: He is the perfect description of an Alpha. As one of the richest in South Korea, Kang Daniel has never wanted for anything. He’s always had everything he asked for, possessed things no normal person could afford to buy, and did things so perfectly and well, it rendered others either in awe or jealous. As the most influential man in the country, his word is often law.He has everything at the palm of his hand, and this he believes, includes his omega childhood friend Park Jihoon.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Unbetad and just wanted to release a NW ABO one shot. Will review this again tomorrow for fresh eyes. <3 Self-indulgent fic hahaha

_Mine._

 

Daniel opens his eyes to the view that never fails to make him smile him every morning: soft brown hair falling on his forehead, long lashes resting on smooth, soft cheeks, a high bridged, perfectly sculpted nose, pink plump petals murmuring incoherently—his mate, Park Jihoon, sleeping peacefully beside him. He lifts a hand to gently trace Jihoon’s lower lip. _His_ , as he should be. Yes, for as long as Daniel can remember, Jihoon has always been his.

 

Being the only Omega in his family, it was hard for the younger boy to escape criticism and doubt. He was naturally talented, smart, and undeniably beautiful—which was why others were so eager to pin him down to being _just_ an Omega.

 

An Omega is a breed of humans classified as those belonging to the bottom of the food chain—labeled as weak and good only for reproduction, often just instruments of Alphas-- the superior race.

 

As with most other children, they found out Jihoon was an Omega at the age of 10. The naturally joyful and energetic boy shrank into a silent one—a product of how negatively his parents had first reacted to the discovery, as well as the judging stares and bullying by older people and his peers. It didn’t help that once other influential families knew of this, they had propositioned that Jihoon be wedded to their family’s Alpha heirs.

 

_Brother._

Daniel was thirteen then and as one of Jihoon’s closest friends, he never failed to stick by him; defending him from bullies, throwing him genuinely uplifting words, or even just playing with him. By the time Jihoon’s parents had realized their mistake of neglecting him due to the “shame” he supposedly brought their family, it was already too late. Jihoon had become more withdrawn, meek, and closed off. Anything they did to remedy this had little to no effect on the younger boy. They had noticed though, that there were still remnants of their beloved bright boy—specially when it concerned Kang Daniel. When Daniel turned up unannounced one Sunday morning during the Parks’ breakfast, Jihoon had excitedly gone up to him and asked him to game, throwing jokes and quips with him. Exchanging nervous glances, the Parks had decided to entrust their child in the company of the older boy, in the hopes that Jihoon would return to his previous self.

 

He watched out for the younger boy, which is why in his rare spare time, if he wasn’t playing with Jihoon, he would coop himself up in the huge family library and read medical journals on the new sexes: Alpha, Omega and Beta. He wanted to make Jihoon’s insecurities and fears go away—and he wanted to learn more about their classifications. Every information about them, he stored in his mind, in the hopes of understanding the younger boy better.

 

Of course, Daniel was still thirteen then, _a teenager_. He had girls to worry about, grades to improve, games to play, middle school examinations to pass, and most importantly, a burden to carry: He was being groomed to be the next head of their family corporation. He regarded his affection for the younger boy simply as his younger brother and nothing more.

 

_Normalcy._

 

It wasn’t until both Jihoon and him were in high school, Jihoon a freshman and he a senior, when he noticed the changes in the younger boy and he started noticing his own feelings as well.

 

Jihoon had always been good looking, but now that he was reaching puberty, people were starting to notice just how beautiful the boy was. The entire school was abuzz when they heard of a freshman Omega entering the advanced class for Alphas. It had never happened before. There were regular classes every year, but high performing and extremely talented students were put in a different section all together and ever since the school was founded, only Alphas had filled up every slot. So when during the entrance ceremony, the boy was called up the stage to deliver his Freshman address, the entire hall had become quiet, some looking up in a mix admiration and mild attraction; some in disgust at how a lowly Omega had become the top freshman candidate. Daniel was proud of him then, rising from his seat to applaud him—prompting the other students to do the same as well. Jihoon had thrown him a dazzling smile and he felt strangely prouder of that—at the fact that even in a sea of people, Park Jihoon’s eyes could easily seek him out.

 

Afterwards, he had immediately become the center of attention—from being asked out by both girls and boys in his first week of classes, to being asked to join organizations. When they found out that Daniel was his childhood best friend, he had even become more subject to whispers and rumors. This time, Jihoon had seemed more untouchable. They couldn't believe that someone as fragile looking and pretty as Park Jihoon was friends with the intimidating Kang Daniel. Of course, they didn't know Jihoon was more than a pretty face. Nevertheless, Jihoon had tried to maintain a normal high school life, gaining a few trusted friends and helping out with a few organizations.

 

_Mate._

 

A journal Daniel had read when he was 15 was on how Alphas and Omegas had mates- partners they will be bound to, either (1) By choice, such as when an Alpha proceeds to have sexual intercourse with an Omega and bites him in the duration of their union, or (2) By Soul binding, a phenomenon which happens only to two out of a hundred mix of alphas and omegas. There is no scientific explanation for this yet, but it had Daniel wondering which of the two options would he end up with? Was the latter one really an option? He read somewhere that even though two people do not get along well with each other, they can still be soul bound to each other, thereby being unable to produce offspring even if they copulate with other Alphas, Omegas or Betas.

 

Daniel first had an inkling that Jihoon was his mate when, even before his very first heat, Daniel had already noticed the subtle changes in Jihoon—how his eyes were more lidded, cheeks often flushed, how easily he grew tired and sleepy—and most definitely, how sweet and strong his scent had become, almost as if intoxicating him and asking him to draw nearer.   _A mate_ , according to one medical journal, would always be a step ahead of another Alpha in sensing that his Omega is going into heat. The subtle changes in the scent of the Omega would be felt by the Alpha as the day draws near, making him a bit immune, although still highly attracted, to the pheromones of the Omega once the day comes. This meant that a mate will have more self control than the others, because he had already had doses of the pheromones albeit unintentionally.

 

Jihoon had also uncharacteristically become more attached to Daniel, clingy to the point of always asking Daniel to come by his theater rehearsals, go home together, or eat dinner together.  He didn’t mind though. He enjoyed the times he could see Jihoon totally absorbed in his element when acting, smiled when the younger boy found something amusing, or laughed even when Jihoon was laughing with someone else. He loved it the most when a boy as lovely as Jihoon showed a manly side to him—whenever he broke track and field and sports records or when he would hungrily devour a whole chicken. His eyes would immediately flit to those bright pretty eyes that stared at him as he questioned why he wasn’t finishing his meal when they’d stop by their favorite ramen restaurant on the way home. He would be fixated on how adorable he looked chewing on a piece of chicken, with lips puckered and cheeks puffed. But his attraction to the younger was not always of the innocent kind. He would constantly dream of those very same lips he found adorable, swollen from his kisses, wet and warm as they wrap themselves around the part only his hands had ever touched. He found even the small sighs and groans arousing and he had to remind himself that he was Jihoon’s trusted _Daniel hyung,_ even if he were to be his future mate.

 

When he got around to tinkering with the idea of being Jihoon’s mate, he did not know how to take it. Despite the attraction he felt towards the younger boy and even though he knew there were two ways to go about being mated, he always thought he would have gone with the first option.

 

 

The second time he thought he and Jihoon were soul bound happened during a random day in school. He and the younger boy were helping out another Alpha, the Council President Hwang Minhyun, with his documents when Jihoon collapsed on the floor, wheezing, unable to breathe, eyes watery from pain, lips trembling, and small hand clutching at his chest. Not a second had passed and Jihoon’s distinct scent had invaded not just his senses—but evidently all Alphas, Hwang Minhyun included. Jihoon’s first heat had come and Daniel was at a loss on what to do. It came to the point that he had done nothing as Hwang Minhyun pinned him down on the floor, looking at the helpless Jihoon as if he were his prey.

 

 _“Minhyun-- sunbae—“_ Jihoon managed to croak out as his hands weakly pushed against Minhyun’s chest. Murmurs and hurried footsteps could be heard outside, coming nearer and nearer. Minhyun’s hand held Jihoon by his wrists and pinned them on top of his head as his other free hand tore at his shirt. Jihoon had looked up at Daniel with tears rolling down his flushed cheeks and murmured, “Hy-hyung— help--“ And that was all it took for Daniel to shove Minhyun away from the crying boy, wrap his school blazer around Jihoon, and carry him in his arms. He threw one glance at Minhyun, who seemed to have recovered from his pheromone induced state, and sighed.

 

“ _Help me_ , Minhyun.” Daniel had pleaded. Minhyun opened the door, guarded both Jihoon and Daniel from the lust-induced students around them and successfully escorted them out the campus and to a hospital, where Jihoon was confined for a week due to the stress of his first heat and the potency of the less than developed suprssants at that time. He did not have the strength to come visit the younger boy at the hospital for the duration of his confinement. Guilt and regret had seeped into him when he realized he stood by for a while before throwing Minhyun off Jihoon and that if he had a acted a couple more seconds later, Minhyun could have done something both of them would regret. He was ashamed of himself and angry that he could let that happen to Jihoon. The younger boy trusted him and depended on him, but he let him down. Daniel would have hated himself if Minhyun—or any other man or woman, had claimed Jihoon. He would never have forgiven himself.

 

His theory of Jihoon being his mate was solidified when he decided to visit the younger boy on his last day of confinement and recovery. He deemed it odd when the nurse at the front desk had commented how many suitors Park Jihoon had coming for him the previous days. He finally got his answer when, upon opening the door to Jihoon’s room, he saw a boy in the same uniform, leaning forward and capturing Jihoon’s lips in a kiss. He did not know what came over him then, but he had instinctively pulled said boy away from a blushing Jihoon, and was just about ready to throw in a punch until Jihoon had stopped him.

 

“It’s okay, hyung!!!” Jihoon shouted and he looked at Jihoon with a mix of shock and – something akin to betrayal. “This is—“

 

“I’m Park Woojin.” The other boy had stood up beside Jihoon’s bed.

 

“He’s my—“

 

“Boyfriend.” Woojin completed for Jihoon and smirked at Daniel. “Hello, nice to finally meet you, hyung.” It took Daniel all he had not to tear the smug younger boy into pieces.

 

Daniel had walked out of the infirmary room mind thinking of ways to separate Jihoon and Woojin together. He didn’t understand why he felt that way—just that he knew, he knew Jihoon shouldn’t have been kissing Park Woojin. Jihoon’s kisses were his. Admitting it to himself, that he knew deep within him that Jihoon was his, was liberating. Whether the feelings were attributable to being soul bound or to his own growing feelings for the boy, he didn’t care anymore. He loved Jihoon, and no matter whom Jihoon thought he belonged with, he would always, _always_ belong to Kang Daniel.

 

 

_Trust._

 

Daniel was 15 and Jihoon 12, when Daniel figured out that Jihoon’s parents had entrusted their son to him fully, thinking and knowing that he would protect Jihoon as an older brother—a friend.

 

Daniel was 17 and Jihoon 14, when Daniel realized and confirmed Jihoon was his mate. But despite himself and his wishes for Jihoon to know this, Daniel decided to just be that reliable hyung, always on the look out for Jihoon, always ready to lend a helping hand, always Daniel _hyung_. Even when the younger boy had gotten together and broken up with a few boys after Park Woojin, Daniel would just be content with being a brother-figure. He believed his time will come.

 

Daniel was 19 and Jihoon 16, when Daniel first took advantage of the trust given to him by the Parks. Jihoon was sleeping in the infirmary, weakened by the suppressants when Daniel had chanced upon him, ready to fetch him to go home together. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up just yet, so he settled on just watching him sleep for a few minutes. Well, that was the plan. But Daniel, after his eyes had strayed on Jihoon’s pink chapped lips, had leaned down and planted a kiss on the sleeping Jihoon. He thought he had sinned at first. But he welcomed the sin if it entailed this—Jihoon’s lips moving against his own as the younger boy propped himself up on his elbows and lifted his hand to caress Daniel’s cheek. They broke the gentle kiss with their foreheads pressed against each others and eyes closed.

 

“Jihoon—“ Daniel had started.

 

“I love you, hyung.” The younger had confessed unceremoniously, without any warning signs whatsoever.

 

 

They had gone to Jihoon’s house that day, because his parents were out of the country for a while. They spent the night over, with Daniel leaving innocent kisses on Jihoon’s nape, whispering praises and sweet nothings, but never really fulfilling his desires to take the younger and claim him as for himself. Jihoon was still too young and they had all the time in the world.

 

That night, Jihoon had admitted that he sought affection from others because he thought Daniel would never reciprocate and that for as long as he can remember, he’s only ever loved Daniel. That night, Daniel also told Jihoon that he knew they were soul bound mates and Jihoon cried so much upon learning this that Daniel had to change his shirt because Jihoon had soaked his previous one with his tears. Jihoon had suggested then, that Daniel bite him already, which made the older one evidently aroused and burdened with the fact that Jihoon was a minor—and marking was only done during sex. That night, Jihoon made Daniel promise that he would mark Jihoon as soon as the younger boy turns legal. In short, it was Jihoon’s way of saying that Daniel should have sex with him as soon as legally possible—because when you’re soul bound, there is really no point in marking if you are already soul mated.

 

\--

 

Daniel shifts as he moves closer to his naked mate. He peppers kisses on the younger’s face before Jihoon’s eyes flutter open.

 

“Mmm—“ the younger one scoots closer and Daniel feels heat pool south when Jihoon’s lower body grinds against his. “Good morning, hyung.” A small shy smile graces Jihoon’s lips.

 

“Good morning, sleepy head.” He rubs the side of Jihoon’s waist tenderly.

 

“I want breakfast.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Make some for me, please?”

 

“Jihoon.”

 

“Daniel---” He pauses and cheekily adds  “---hyung”. The older male sighs and sits up. Trust Park Jihoon to order the Kang Daniel around.

 

“Fine, but only because you’re adorable.” He mutters and Jihoon chuckles as he wraps his arms around Daniel’s waist and nipping at Daniel’s left ear. Daniel turns to his mate. He takes note of his naked state and pushes him down on the bed, staring at him hungrily. “Want to stay in bed the whole day?”

 

“We have classes. Mondays are the heaviest for you, you can’t skip.” Jihoon frowns as he pecks Daniel’s nose.

 

“I can do whatever I want.” Daniel groans.

 

“Mhmm.” Jihoon smiles lazily. “Then you can stay in bed the whole day. I’m going to school.” Jihoon pushes him off softly and wraps the blanket around him in an effort to be modest. Something soft hits Daniel’s nose, Jihoon’s strong scent wafts in the air, enticing him, and he tries to control his breathing.

 

“Hoonie,” He calls and reaches out for Jihoon’s wrist. “Are you going into heat soon?”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widens by a fraction, showing how, even after all these years, he’s still unable to get used to the burning sensation he feels. “You would know, huh?” He pouts.

 

“You have enough suppressants right?”

 

“Yes.” He reassures and rolls his eyes. “Please don’t worry. Ever since you marked me, I’ve been told the scent has been fainter.”

 

Daniel raises his brows. “And who said that?”

 

“Woojinie!” Jihoon chirps. Daniel would roll his eyes at the name had it not been for the fact that Woojin has been the closest person to Jihoon in high school ever since Daniel graduated. He also goes to the same university now and was quite instrumental in making Jihoon more comfortable around people.

 

The younger boy heads to the bathroom, but not before he calls out to his mate. “Hurry, hyung! Let’s take a shower before you cook me breakfast!” Daniel grins and runs to the bathroom to join.

 

\--

 

Jihoon stares down at the breakfast plate in front of him, frowning.

 

“You didn’t cook this.”

 

“Of course not.” Daniel snorts. “We have servants for that, Hoon-ah.”

 

“Well, glad to know I’m not worthy of your effort.” Jihoon says as he eats his portion, cheeks puffed out as sulks.

 

“Come on~ I just didn’t want you to taste burnt food.” Daniel pokes his cheek and kisses his jaw, but Jihoon turns away.

 

“Kay.”

 

\--

 

The ride to school is quiet, with Jihoon still sulking childishly at Daniel while his hand is wrapped around Daniel’s bigger one. Daniel just chuckles at how adorable he is.

 

The car stops in front of the school gate and Jihoon thanks the driver before motioning to alight. Daniel pulls him back and kisses the back of his palm.

 

“Call me if you need anything, okay? Take the suppressants regularly.” He nods and gives a small smile.

 

“Silly. You worry too much. Don’t wait up for me, okay? I have theater after class and we’ll be welcoming the exchange student too. I’ll just see you at home.”

 

“Okay, baby.” He grins slyly and enjoys the heat rush up to Jihoon’s face.

 

“Sh-shut up, hyung!” He rushes out of the car and into the building.

 

\--

 

As expected, the school is huge and the structures and facilities are very top class. It feels like entering a hotel, rather than a school. Seongwoo thinks to himself. He heard about the well developed and acclaimed theater department of the University and had applied for the exchange program so he can see for himself the difference between his own and YMC’s.

 

“Oh my god, he’s here.” A girl whispers and at first, Seongwoo thinks she’s referring to him. He is, after all, a popular young actor. But he feels slight disappointment when the said girl points at a lone figure approaching from the distance. “He’s cute, as usual.”

 

“He’s not with Daniel sunbae?” _Ah? Kang Daniel?_ Seongwoo turns to the girls.

 

“It’s better that way. He shouldn’t stick much to him. Omegas and Alphas shouldn’t relate other than for reproduction purposes.” Another comments, this time, a male. Seongwoo raises a brow at him and proceeds to observe the boy entering the theater arts building. At first glance, it’s as if the boy is surrounded by rays of sunlight with how bright he looked.  If Seongwoo could describe him, he’d say the boy looked ethereal, almost too pretty to be among the bunch of students swarming him at the moment.

 

“Yah, Jihoon-ah!!!” A figure bumps past the male who commented a while ago and effectively trips him. “Good morning!” The boisterous male hooks an arm around the other boy’s neck, earning a wince.

 

“Morning, Woojin-ah.” He elbows the other boy in the stomach. “How was your weekend?” He asks and offers an apologetic smile when Woojin coughs.

 

“Good— Hey did you hang out at Daniel hyung’s again or--“ They converse as they head to their first class and Seongwoo is left staring after them.

 

_Ah, so that’s Kang Daniel’s Omega._

 

 

\--

 

_Interest_

 

Seongwoo sees the pretty boy around school, from shuffling in between classes to eating lunch at the University cafeteria. He learns that he’s also in the Theater Department and is currently playing the lead role for the next production. He also learns that he and Daniel are actually pretty open about their relationship, and that the boy’s closest friends in the university are betas, but he’s not surprised. He knows particularly dangerous it is for an Omega to be around Alphas, specially if either or both parties don’t have much self-control. The boy actually seems to be pretty normal—save for his extremely pretty face and the adorable laugh that he sports when his noisy friend makes jokes—yup, pretty normal so far.

 

It’s after lunch when Seongwoo gets introduced to the theater organization. He smiles as everyone in the theater gapes at him. Well, everyone except Park Jihoon. The boy was smiling down at his phone, not caring who just came in.

 

“We’re glad you came to our University, Seongwoo.” Their professor, a well known veteran actor, claps a hand on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

 

“I’m glad to be here.” He replies, still not taking his eyes off Park Jihoon. “My friend was actually the one who helped me apply for the exchange program here.”

 

“Friend? Oh, do we know this person?”

 

“Yes, actually. He’s pretty well-known?” Seongwoo smiles knowingly, eyes anticipating the reaction from the pretty boy from across the room. “Kang Daniel.” And for the first time that day, Park Jihoon looks up at him, eyes twinkling at the mention of his mate’s name. A blush blooms on Jihoon’s cheeks as their eyes meet, as if he’s been found out. ‘Cute’ Seongwoo thinks as he settles for a seat a few meters away from the boy.

 

\--

 

Seongwoo retracts his earlier statement. As he sits on one of the theater chairs, watching a scene from the school’s latest production, he can definitely say Park Jihoon is anything but normal. Sure, the boy was beautiful in a way that it attracts even arrogant men such as himself, but he was also talente  as hell—so much that he could even rival him. And it takes a certain kind of effort for Seongwoo to admit that—he’s very confident of his own abilities. The boy sheds tears during this rehearsal and he thinks he’s never seen something so incorruptible before. And he belonged to Kang Daniel. _Damn_.

 

_Possessive_

 

Daniel is not possessive. Despite being rich and famous, he’s not particularly attached to possessions. Material things are nothing to him. These are things he can buy at any given time with dispensable money, things he can’t even take to his grave. He’s not even possessive when it comes to friends—he enjoys having them around, but theyre free to do as they please and hang out with whoever they want to be with. However, when it comes to the one person he treasures, Park Jihoon, it’s a different topic altogether.

 

Park Jihoon is the one person that triggers such a primal instinct in him. The instinct, not just to protect, but also to claim Jihoon in front of others so openly had only gotten stronger ever since he marked the younger boy last year. His possessive nature, although manageable, is not something he tries to control. In fact, he welcomes it. He even revels in the fact that people get jealous over the fact that he owns the pretty Omega.

 

It’s not the first time Daniel has actively put a fence around Jihoon ever since they got together four years ago.

 

_It was their high school graduation and Jihoon was in attendance, giving him a bouquet of flowers and offering up a shy smile as he gave it to him. It just so happened that Hwang Minhyun was with him that time too and the older male greets the younger one awkwardly. As if sensing Minhyun’s discomfort, Jihoon brightly smiles up to him and hands him a sunflower._

_“I know sometimes you’ve been thinking about what happened last year, sunbaenim. I’ve seen how you avoided all throughout the year.” Jihoon looks at him directly and Minhyun hangs his head low. “And I know you feel regret, but I hope you know that I understand what happened and I—I forgive you. Please don’t punish yourself over something you had no control over.” He says and the look on Minhyun’s face morphs from pure shock to relief. He swallows and moves to envelop the smaller boy into a warm embrace._

_“Thank you, Jihoonie.” He says as he buries his face in Jihoon’s hair. “I’m sorry. I never got around to saying it. I’m sorry. Hold on, I’ll just call my sister to take a photo of us.” Jihoon nods._

_When he turns to Daniel, the relieved smile on his face disappears. “What’s wrong, hyung?” Daniel has his arms crossed and brows knit together. “Ah, you’re jealous?” Jihoon laughs. “Geez, hyung. You’re so shallow.” He shakes his head._

_From his periphery, he sees Minhyun jogging towards them both and he tsks before he captures Jihoon’s lips in his, delving his tongue into the younger’s open mouth before pulling him close. He sees Minhyun stilling in his approach, but also hears the shutter of cameras around them. Jihoon panics and pushes him away but he grins at the flushed younger boy._

_“Now everyone knows you’re mine.”_

 

\--

 

He can be petty, but he also knows Jihoon is someone who can easily make people crazy over him, albeit without him knowing, and he has to take extra steps to ensure nobody takes what’s his.

 

Not even his bestfriend—

 

“Seongwoo?” Daniel calls out as he sees Seongwoo with his mate, laughing together, talking about god knows what—all the while, Seongwoo’s arm is draped over Jihoon’s shoulders. This is why he shouldn’t have waited? Thank goodness he had.

 

Jihoon lights up when he sees Daniel, probably had a whiff of his scent from a few meters awa. and he excuses himself as he rushes to the older male.

 

Daniel welcomes him with a peck on the lips and a possessive squeeze on his waist, but not before seeing Seongwoo roll his eyes. He smirks.

 

“Hi, hyung.” Jihoon greets with a wide smile. Was he happy because of what the two of them were discussing earlier or was he happy to see him?

“Hi baby.” He combs Jihoon’s hair away from his face. Seongwoo finally reaches them. “Seongwoo hyung.” His hand settles on Jihoon’s waist. “I see you’ve met my Hoonie?”

“Yeah, real cute.” Seongwoo pinches his cheeks. “Pretty too.” When his eyes linger a bit too long, Daniel pulls Jihoon away.

“Yeah, and _mine_.” Jihoon frowns and elbows Daniel.

Seongwoo laughs. “It’s okay, he’s not paranoid over nothing”

“What?” Jihoon gives him a questioning stare.

“Well, you’re really cute.” He confesses, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

“Seongwoo hyungnim, please don’t enable him.” He rolls his eyes and heads to Daniel’s car first. Seongwoo turns to the younger, taller male.

 

“Mated?”

“ _And_ _marked_ , so back off.”

“Oh good. Then there’s no way I can get him pregnant, right?” Daniel turns to him in anger as he holds Seongwoo by the collar . “I’m joking, Niel. Geez, you never know how to share.”

“He’s mine hyung. There’s nothing to share.”

Despite his attraction to Park Jihoon, Seongwoo would never go as far as sexually take advantage of him. He just finds it a shame that Daniel had gotten to him first. He would’ve been a good Omega for him. He sighs as he enters Daniel’s car.

 

He understands Daniel is in love with the boy and there’s no well in hell Seongwoo will be able to mark him now that he’s mated, but can they not hold hands the entire way, whisper cheesy shit in each other’s ear and can Daniel not nibble the younger boy’s ears every now and then?

 

“Hyungnim?” Jihoon calls to him. “How did you know Niel hyung?”

“Ah, that—“ He chuckles. “I was a model for one of his companies a few years back, when I was still in my teens. He was at the launch and we talked about acting—“

“Acting? You were interested in acting?” Jihoon snorted.

“No, but I was interested in you—“ Daniel retorts and it has Jihoon blushing. Seongwoo internally groans. Damn, Jihoon is adorable.

 

It was true. Their past conversation then was mostly dominated by the fact that Daniel’s cute dongsaeng was interested in acting. Seongwoo knew even then that Daniel had his eyes set on someone already. It was just a matter of when he would make his move. And constantly, throughout the years, Daniel would update him about his cute dongsaeng until one night, a year ago, both were on a business trip and decided to meet up. Daniel got drunk and started talking about how cute his Jihoonie is, how pretty he was under him and how adorable his moans were—Seongwoo had wanted to meet him then, see for himself who had ensnared Korea’s number one bachelor. He isn’t the least bit disappointed.

 

Because apparently, he’s just as delicious looking as Daniel had described him.

 

 

_Watch_

 

They were at the dining room of Daniel’s house.

 

“This is a lot of chicken for three people.” Seongwoo comments.

 

“It’s actually for—“

 

“Me!” Jihoon chimes as he pulls the entire plate of chicken in front of him and starts digging in.

 

“Slow down, baby. Nobody’s gonna steal that away from you.” Jihoon rolls his eyes and chews it with his mouth open, every so slowly, just to annoy Daniel.

 

They chat about the most mundane things, occasionally asking Seongwoo how he finds the campus or the university and if he’s planning on staying for good.

 

When they finish dinner, they transfer to the common room, with the couple sitting on the couch and Seongwoo on another opposite them. The butlers place wine glasses and bottles on their table and Seongwoo laughs.

 

“You don’t have Hite?” Seongwoo jokes and they immediately usher in a bucket of Hite beer. “Forget I asked.” They leave, but not before asking Daniel to enjoy the night and call them if necessary.

 

They slowly start drinking but only two bottles in and Seongwoo notices the attractive flush on Jihoon’s face. His eyes fall on the tight arm around the younger boy’s hips, caressing him there.

 

“Hyung—“ Jihoon faces Daniel with a pout. “Why are all your friends so handsome?” He whines. “I only have Park Woojin. That noisy jerk.”

 

“You have attractive friends too—“ Daniel chuckles at the petty conversation. “You have Jinyoung, Donghan, Woojin isn’t so bad.” Jihoon eyes Seongwoo and throws him a glare.

 

“You don’t like my hyung do you, Seongwoo hyung?” He challenges and Seongwoo stares at him, dumbfounded.

 

“Jihoonie!” Daniel laughs in satisfaction when Jihoon crosses his arms in front of his chest and turns to stare at his mate.

 

“Hyung you wont be able to find someone like me if you leave me.” He harrumphs. “I’m sure.”

 

“God, you’re adorable.” Daniel leans in and smacks him on the lips but just as he breaks apart, Jihoon breathes in and pulls him for an open mouthed kiss. Seongwoo gawks at the two of them. “Of course there’s no one else but you.” He supplies and Jihoon gives a satisfied hum.

 

Seongwoo fidgets uncomfortably in his seat as he watches Daniel bend down to capture Jihoon’s lips in his, nipping at the lower lip, swiping his tongue on his upper lip, before invading the younger’s mouth with his tongue.

 

“Daniel— I’m still here.“ Seongwoo grunts and Daniel ignores him. Jihoon’s eyes widen as if surprised that they had an audience and they fly to stare at Seongwoo in a mix of shock and embarrassment. He pushes Daniel off a bit but the older only lifts him off his chair and positions him to sit on top of him, legs apart and dangling off the chair. He sees Daniel’s hand cup Jihoon’s ass cheeks through his pants and pulls him flush against his growing erection. Jihoon’s eyes open and his head whips to where Seongwoo is watching. He tries to push Daniel away when their eyes meet, but the older male just grabs the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

 

“Seongwoo hy-hyung—“ He stutters out as Daniel bites his neck. Seongwoo decides that the deep red blush that creeps on Jihoon’s cheeks is a good color on him. He watches as Jihoon shuts his eyes tight when Daniel’s hand slide inside his pants to grip his bare ass. “S-Stop hyung—“ He whimpers and it does nothing but arouse Seongwoo further.

 

Daniel smirks as he cups the smooth globes into his palms and pulls Jihoon’s pants down to reveal them.

 

“Pretty right, hyung?” Daniel asks as he nips at Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon upon realizing that Daniel wont relent, just buries his head in the crook of Daniel’s neck, releasing small whimpers and purrs. Daniel leaves red imprints of his fingers on Jihoon’s smooth skin. Seongwoo smells Jihoon’s scent wafting in the air. It was absolutely intoxicating.

 

“You smell good, Jihoonie.” He comments and Daniel scoffs.

 

“Control your pheromones, baby. You don’t want Seongwoo hyung getting too aroused because of you, right?” He chuckles and Seongwoo thinks it’s too late. Jihoon nods and looks at Seongwoo with hazy eyes—obviously dazed and far too intoxicated from just a little alcohol consumption and Daniel’s scent.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung—“ Jihoon says apologetically and throws Seongwoo a shy smile. Seongwoo would admit that even if Jihoon didn’t release any of his pheromones, he’d still be turned on as heck. His eyes fly to the pretty little hole as Daniel trails his index finger there. “No—Hyung!!!” Jihoon squirms but Daniel places a steady hand on his hip. “He’s—“ Jihoon closes his eyes. “He’s watching.”

 

Seongwoo doesn’t know what to do. Common sense tells him it’s weird to stay and watch—why was this happening anyway? What led to such a turn of events? But he stays, he watches, he throws common sense out the window. He feels himself grow hard as Daniel’s finger enters Jihoon’s tight hole and suddenly he cant help but imagine it’s his finger teasing the shivering boy. Daniel inserts another finger as he pumps in and out of Jihoon and soon, another finger is added until he feels that Jihoon is ready.

 

“Hyung,” Daniel calls out with an unreadable expression but still obviously impatient to be inside Jihoon. Seongwoo tears his gaze from Jihoon’s ass. “Can you get the lube from the drawer, please?”

 

Seongwoo wonders how many times they’ve done it here that the content of the bottle is almost halved. He hands it to Daniel who gives him a quick thanks before squirting some on Jihoon’s exposed hole as well as his cock. He rubs to slather and evenly spread the lube before lining himself up to enter his mate. Daniel leans back and faces Jihoon’s ass directly in Seongwoo’s line of sight.

 

 

No amount of willpower prepared him for this: The sight of Daniel’s thick cock sliding slowly inside Jihoon. His eyes are fixed on the tight hole sucking in Daniel’s thickness and he feels the jealous desire to be the one pounding inside the younger. Jihoon whimpers and his knees grow unsteady before Daniel helps to hoist him up.

 

“You haven’t taken all of me yet—“

 

“Because you’re so big, that’s why—“ Jihoon whines and rests his hands on Daniel’s shoulders, lowering himself to take all of Daniel in until the older’s cock is buried to the hilt. “Hnnggg---“ Sobs wreck his body as he feels Daniel fill him in completely, perfectly. Seongwoo’s hand flies to his crotch as he aims to soothe the obvious bulge in his pants.

 

“You’re so tight— I feel like cumming.“

 

“Don’t—not inside okay? We’re not using a condom today—“ Jihoon whines again and Daniel laughs as he places a peck on Jihoon’s forehead.

 

“Silly.” He slaps his ass lightly before pecking him on the lips. “Hyung will make sure to come in your mouth, how about it?” Jihoon doesn’t get to respond because soon enough, Daniel is rocking his hips, thrusting up and down to fill Jihoon then leave him wanting before ramming into him again.

 

Seongwoo wants to know what it feels like to have such a beautiful boy wantonly bouncing on his lap—“Jihoon—“ He groans as he unzips his pants and soothes his erection with his hand. Jihoon turns to him in a daze and eyes his swollen cock.

 

“Hyung’s cock is pretty—“ He comments and tries to reach out but Daniel’s hand stops him.

 

 _“baby—“_ He grits his teeth, voice warning, as he stops thrusting into the boy, earning a gasp and sound of disapproval from Jihoon.  He pulls out and Jihoon’s hole twitches at the loss. Daniel glares at Seongwoo.

 

“Hyung, you can look—“ He growls. “But Jihoon is mine—you cant touch him.” Seongwoo should have taken that as his cue to leave but he stays—a large part of him wishes to see Jihoon come undone, covered in the sticky substance, panting, bewildered, so that maybe he can keep that image in his head—

 

“Hyung—“ Jihoon holds Daniel’s cheeks in his palm. “Why did you stop??”

 

“You can’t touch him, baby.” He frowns. “Promise hyung.” Jihoon sighs as he nods and rocks his hips again but Daniel stills him.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I won’t—“ Jihoon holds back a sob. “Please, please continue??” With this, Daniel thrusts upward again, rendering the younger boy speechless.

 

Seongwoo subjects himself to this sweet torture—of watching Kang Daniel ram into Park Jihoon as the latter moans without abandon under the older male.

 

“Hy-hyung-ah— Niel hyung--“ The younger boy breathes out. Daniel’s eye catches Seongwoo’s and he smirks arrogantly. He leans towards the younger boy and commands,

 

“Why don’t you try calling out for Seongwoo too, baby?” He says as Jihoon’s eyes widen in shock. A heavy blush tints his cheeks. He bites back his moans as Daniel continuously pounds into him. His eyes drop to the way Seongwoo pumps his own cock and he turns away, burying his head in the crook of Daniel’s neck.

 

“Hyung—don’t watch—“ Jihoon whimpers as he throws his head back. “Please?” Jihoon pleads—but Seongwoo continues to watch. “S-seong-ahh—Seongwoo-ahh” Jihoon moans and it sends Seongwoo’s head spinning.

 

“J-Jihoon—“ Seongwoo breathes. “God, you’re so—“ Seongwoo shivers as pleasure overrides his body. “I want to—“ Seongwoo groans. “Inside you—“ He hastens his speed as Jihoon wantonly bounces on Daniel’s lap—Daniel thrusts up quicker, while Jihoon bounces in rhythm with him. He parts the younger boy’s ass to bury himself to the hilt.

 

“Is it good, baby?”

 

“Hyung—hyung—“ Jihoon chants, “So good—“ Jihoon bites his lips as Daniel grinds his cock into Jihoon in a circular motion.

 

Daniel holds him a few inches away as he takes his time to admire the beauty in front of him, he caresses his cheek with the palm of his hand. “Baby, you’re so beautiful.” Jihoon blushes at this and leans to his touch, pliant in his arms.

 

Seongwoo groans, not able to take the image of adorable and witty little Park Jihoon naked and bouncing with rigor as he takes in Daniel’s cock. He wanted to just insert his cock into Jihoon’s tight little hole—but he controlled himself, instead settling on milking himself and cumming as Jihoon meets Daniel’s harder thrusts with his own. This was not the Park Jihoon he had imagined a while ago.

 

“Hyung, hyung!” Jihoon moans. “I’m close—“

 

“Me too, baby—“ Daniel grunts as he moves to pull out of Jihoon, but instead of lifting himself up from Daniel’s pulsating cock, Jihoon decides to wrap his legs around Daniel’s waist, straddling and locking him. Daniel panics. “Jihoon—I need to pull out—“

 

“Come inside-“ Seongwoo curses at Jihoon’s request. His body is still trembling from his earlier release.

 

“No—baby, I can’t hold it in much longer—“

 

“Hyung come inside me—“

 

“Jihoon—“

 

“It’s okay, please? Please come inside—“

 

“But--!”

 

Daniel groans as Jihoon bites into his left shoulder, body wracking with little tremors as he comes from the pleasure. Jihoon wraps his arms around Daniel’s waist and sighs as Daniel thrusts slowly underneath him, riding out his own orgasm. He kisses the top of Jihoon’s head. The older feels the younger male still as his eyes turn to Ong Seongwoo. Jihoon gasps and hides his face into his hands and groans.

 

“Niel hyung, you idiot—“

 

Daniel pulls out slowly, using his thumb to soothe Jihoon’s puckered hole.

 

“Enjoyed the show, hyung?” Daniel asks smugly and Ong rolls his eyes.

 

“Jihoon-ah,” He calls out and the younger boy looks at him hesitantly. “If you’re done with this bastard, don’t worry and just come to me, okay?” He smiles and Jihoon chuckles nervously, wondering how much of Kang Daniel’s wrath Ong Seongwoo had experienced for him to have the guts to proposition his mate in front of him.

 

God this was going to be one long semester.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U ENJOYED MY FIRST FIC HAHAHA I tried my best to provide a base story and got kinda carried away with the beginning/foundation of the story that I was exhausted by the end but hahahaha hope you still enjoyed uwu
> 
> Do I write a sequel haha


End file.
